Sorry, I Love You
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. entah itu persahabatan ataupun cinta. suatu saat pasti akan terkhianati... HunKai..!
1. Chapter 1

Teaser

_**Sorry, I Love You**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Sehun, Kai, _and others_

_**Pair: HunKai, Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke!**_

Anyyeong... Chae _is back_

_**It's Over**_-nya Chae delete yah. Maafkan Chae…

Telat update lagi... salahkan jaringan internet di rumahnya Chae yang terganggu selama beberapa hari ini. Huff... _deep sigh_

Summary: Bagi Sehun, Jongin adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya. Segala bentuk perhatian dan interaksi keduanya hanyalah wujud dari persahabatan yang sudah terjalin sejak mereka kecil. Tetapi apakah yang terjadi pada persahabatan mereka disaat Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih dan Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang namja yang merupakan salah satu sunbae di kampusnya? Bagaimana perasaan Sehun yang mulai dinomorduakan oleh Jongin?

**DON'T LIKE... DON'T READ … dilarang PLAGIAT… DON'T BASH**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo berhamburan… mian ne ^^**

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah…. Sudah dengar berita baru mengenai sahabat sehidup sematimu itu?"

"Berita apalagi Baekhyun hyung?"

"Kau benar-benar hanya sahabatan dengan Sehun?"

"Padahal sejujurnya aku berharap kau dan Sehun bisa lebih dari ini. Maksudku, hubungan kalian tidak hanya sebatas sahabat"

"Kau tahu senior itu? Dia sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Sehun"

"Oooh..."

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kau pulang sendiri hari ini?"

"Iya. Sudah kau pergi sana. Kekasihmu sudah menunggu dari tadi bodoh!"

"Eo? Oke… Hati-hati… "

"Eum"

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan mencubiti pipiku terus sunbae. Ini sakit. Pipiku jadi melar…"

"Hahahaha… Kau imut sekali kalau marah. Kalau begini kau makin terlihat uke"

"Kau menyebalkan!'

.

.

.

"Mau kemana? Kau sudah makan?"

"Ini baru mau keluar cari makan"

"Denganku saja…"

"Ingin sekali Sehun, tapi kasihan kekasihmu sudah menjemputmu. Tuh..."

"Ya sudah, kau makan bersama kami saja"

"Tidak perlu…. Ada yang menungguku untuk makan bersama saat ini"

"Siapa?"

"…"

.

.

.

"Dia sahabatku sejak kecil"

"Kau yakin? Kau mengatakan hal yang sama sejak dulu. Tapi yang kulihat, posisi Jongin bukan hanya sahabat"

"Ck! Aku kesal dengan pertanyaan kalian yang tidak pernah berubah-ubah. Aku dan Jongin adalah sahabat. Titik. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Aku menyayanginya karena dia adalah orang pertama yang kukenal dan selalu bersamaku. Setiap kisah hidupku selalu ada Jongin. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Karena itulah orang lain sering salah paham mengenai kedekatan kami"

"Seperti katamu, kalian berdua bersahabat. Tapi, sebagai sahabat kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu ketika tahu Jongin dekat dengan namja lain. Kau tidak perlu marah seandainya Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja itu"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Kau cemburu Sehun…"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu saat ini"

"Maaf Sehun. Aku sudah janji dengan orang lain. Lain kali saja…"

"Tapi-"

"Bye"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?!"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seakrab itu dengan namja lain! Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya… "

"Kau lucu sekali Oh Sehun. Aku hanya sahabatmu kan?"

"Hanya?"

"Kau pernah mengatakan pada teman-teman yang lain jika aku ini hanya sahabatmu sejak kecil. Kau tidak mungkin mencintai sahabatmu sendiri. Kau juga tidak ingin aku ikut campur semua urusan pribadimu. Sekarang kau justru yang mencampuri privasiku. Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Aku-"

.

.

.

"Kau akan mengetahui seberapa berharganya orang tersebut untuk dirimu sendiri ketika kau mulai kehilangannya…"

"Bukankah yang kau rasakah ini sama dengan yang Jongin rasakan? Perasaan dinomorduakan…"

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau sadar dengan posisimu itu. Sahabat tetaplah sahabat. Aku kekasihnya tetapi kenapa kau yang justru lebih menyita semua waktunya?!"

"Kejar kekasihmu sana. Jangan hanya diam disini saja. Pergi sana…"

"Aku-"

"Kau mencintainya kan? Sudah pergi sana… kejar dia sebelum terlambat… aish kau membuatku frustasi !"

"Lalu kau sendiri disini Jongin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Cepatlah… "

.

.

.

"Aku menyerah. Ternyata memang benar, aku hanya sebatas sahabat untukmu"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas semua tindakanku selama ini. Aku-"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Semoga kau bahagia Oh Sehun"

.

.

_**Tbc**_

.

.

_**BUK BUK BUK BANG… PRANG...**_

Maafkan Chae... hueehh…. *lari ke rumahnya dedek Jongin.

Tiba-tiba terlintas aja ni ide. Sebelum ilang tak berbekas, jadi langsung Chae ngetik teasernya sekalian. Gimana? Hem… sumbernya dari fanfic Chae sendiri yang berjudul _**Comeback to Me**_. Adakah yang membaca? Disitu, Chae pengen banget punya sahabat kayak Tao. Huff… Tapi sayangnya Chae gak percaya dengan yang namanya persahabatan atau sejenisnya. Sejujurnya Chae benci dengan persahabatan *malah curhat…

Okey, imajinasi Chae agak berlebihan. Ceritanya gimana? Duh respon-nya bagus gak yah? Chae minta maaf sekali lagi untuk it's over. Ternyata emang Chae gak sreg sama tuh cerita. Jadi Chae gantinya pake ini. Gak apa-apa? Hehehehe… oke reviewnya Chae tunggu.

Seandainya sambutannya bagus, Chae update kilat. Kalau gak, molor lagi… hahahaha...

Bagi yang gak suka Kai jadi Uke… dan Sehun jadi seme… tolong menjauh dari semua fanfic-nya Chae.

Chae ulangin lagi yah readers, Chae ini _**hard kai Uke**_

Gak akan pernah ada posisi Kai mendadak seme di semua fanfic-nyaChae. Berupa imajinasi aja gak akan sanggup. Chae ini ngeship _**HunKai**_ dan _**KrisKai**_… Diharapkan pengertiannya yah…

With love

Chae, Kris, Kai, Sehun


	2. sorry, i love u chap 1

Chapter 1

_**::: Sorry, I Love You :::**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, _and others_

Pair : _**HunKai.. Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke!**_

Anyyeong… chae _is back_

Yosh! Chae update kilat chapter 1-nya. Untuk _**novisaputri09**_: kekekek…. Chae blank untuk fanfic itu. Daripada makin kesini makin blank, Chae mutusin delete aja. _**Comeback to me**_ lanjut. Dia tetep lanjut. Ni dalam tahap pengerjaan. Jadi ditunggu aja ne? makasi penjelasannya tentang persahabatan. Hem, semoga Chae bisa gambarin perasaan nyaman itu dalam fic ini. Jadi kalau feel-nya gak dapet, tolong diberitahu yah _readers_. Chae serius gak ngeh tentang itu. Oke? Gomawo ne… untuk _**LM90**_: Bener banget itu chingu! Tuh bocah albino kelebihan tinggi berkulit pucat nan cadel yang terpaksa Chae restuin deket-deket dedeknya Chae semakin jarang buat moment. Tiap video apapun mata Chae nyaris keluar gara-gara pengen liat sekecil apapun itu moment mereka. Terakhir hanya liat waktu dream consert itu yang dia ngasih mic ke dedek Jongin. Asdfghjkl... dedek Jongin imut banget sumpah.. kyaa…. Sadar Chae ... sadar. Oops.. kelepasan.. maaf. Heheheh… _**Jongin48**_: Chae baru sadar gak cantumin pairnya. Hahahaha… cast lainnya nanti ketahuan kok pas baca fanfic-nya. Makasi banyak untuk _readers_ yang merespon baik teaser barunya Chae. Yup... tanpa banyak bacon keburu didepak Sehun *lo berani sama noona? Sehun geleng", ini dia chapter 1-nya. _Reviewnya_ Chae tunggu. Okey? Untuk _**putrifibrianti96**_: Jongin selalu diacuhin Sehun soalnya. Kagak ada perhatian sama sekali tuh cadel muka tembok satu tuh. Untuk __: Duh fanfic-nya Chae pasti main pairnya HunKai tapi orang ketiganya berkisar Kris atau Luhan. Gak akan ada yang lain. Chae feel-nya cuman mereka yang cocok jadi semenya dedek Jongin. Hahahahaha… yang lain mah brothership doank.. kkkkkk maaf untuk review lainnya. Chae membalas yang perlu konfirmasi selanjutnya. Gak papa kan? Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Terakhir, bagi yang gak suka dedek Kai jadi Uke tolong menjauh dari semua fanficnya Chae. Setuju? Dan disini Jongin gak akan semenderita Sehun kok. Aman….

**DON'T LIKE...DON'T READ… dilarang PLAGIAT… DON'T BASH**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?), dan typo berhamburan.. ^^mian ne…**

Happy reading…

.

.

.

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing saku celana jins berwarna hitam yang kini melekat pas pada kedua kaki jenjangnya. Mata sipit namja tinggi itu tidak henti mengawasi semua tingkah namja imut yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepan. Sesekali Sehun mendesah frustasi saat namja tersebut mengambil sebuah buku dari rak di depannya, membuka dan larut sekian lama membaca baris demi baris tulisan yang tercetak disitu.

"Masih lama?", sebuah nada protes memecah keheningan keduanya.

Lagi, Sehun mendecakkan mulutnya sedikit keras ketika pertanyaannya tidak digubris.

"Kau bisa pulang jika bosan menungguiku", Jongin - sang namja imut – berujar pelan. Sedetik kemudian tangan lentiknya menarik keluar sebuah buku tebal berwarna merah marun, dan sebuah senyuman lega terlukis jelas dibibirnya. Sepertinya Jongin berhasil menemukan buku yang dicarinya tadi.

"Kau mencari buku apa?", dahi Sehun berkerut tetapi sesaat kemudian kepalanya mengangguk paham setelah membaca judul buku yang ditunjukkan Jongin,"Materi dikelasku jauh tertinggal darimu rupanya. _Basic mechanism of Disease_", gerutu Sehun yang melangkah sedikit di belakang Jongin.

"Tidak terlalu jauh Sehun. Bukannya minggu depan kalian ujian? Belajarlah baik-baik… "

"Yah begitulah. Tapi tetap saja terlambat darimu. Aku dengar BMD sedikit sulit dibandingkan sistem lain. Benarkah?"

Keduanya mengangguk serempak begitu seorang yeoja muda dengan pakaian bertuliskan kasir pada salah satu sisi bajunya mengulurkan sebuah kantong plastik putih berisi buku tebal yang baru dibeli Jongin.

"Kau dengar darimana?"

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari toko buku tersebut,"Dari senior. Banyak diantara mereka yang harus mengulang materi itu setahun lagi", Jongin menarik turun sebelah tangan Sehun yang menepuk kepalanya lembut. Langkah mereka terhenti saat lampu jalan berwarna merah.

"Kau pasti menjadi dokter yang hebat nantinya", bersamaan dengan itu Sehun menarik sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas, mengenggamnya erat seraya berjalan menyebrangi jalan. Dalam diam, Jongin memandang tangan putih Sehun yang membungkus tangannya.

_Tangan Sehun berukuran sedikit lebih besar darinya. _

_Hangat dan sangat menenangkan._

_Sejak kapan Sehun seperti ini?_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya seharian ini?", tanya Jongin sambil bergerak mendekati tempat tidur berseprai biru laut dengan menjinjitkan kakinya. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin menimbulkan suara membangunkan sosok yang tertidur dibalik selimut tebal berwarna putih dihadapannya.

"Dia hampir terjatuh saat berlarian menyambut kepulanganku tadi sore", gumam seorang namja bersurai cokelat muda pada akhirnya. Dia berdiri sedikit di belakang Jongin yang kini mengukir senyuman lebar saat manik mata namja yang tertidur barusan tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Eomma…", suara kikikkan keluar dari mulut Jongin begitu namja cilik tersebut menghambur kearahnya. Kedua lengan kecil yang masih terbilang rapuh tersebut melingkar erat pada leher Jongin.

"Jagoan eomma kenapa bangun hem?", namja cilik itu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan jangan lupakan wajah merenggut imut dengan _sleepy eyes_ mirip Jongin,"Mian",cicitnya dengan suara bergetar.

_**HUP**_

Tubuh namja kecil itu terguncang pelan ketika Jongin menggendongnya sambil berdiri kemudian beranjak keluar kamar melewati namja bersurai cokelat muda yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Eomma buatkan susu madu hangat yah sayang?"

"Eugh..", sebuah helaan napas berat Jongin menanggapi reaksi penolakkan dari namja cilik membuat namja dewasa lainnya terkekeh kecil. Langkahnya mendekat menghampiri Jongin yang menatapnya memelas kemudian melirik namja kecil yang sepertinya tidak akan membiarkan sang eomma – Jongin – lepas darinya meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Biar aku yang membuatkannya. Kau ingin juga?"

"Aku _hot chocolate_. Kau tahukan aku benci susu", jawab Jongin seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi didekatnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus punggung namja cilik yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Eomma tidak marah sayang. Jangan mendiamkan eomma. Kalau tahu diacuhkanmu, eomma tidak usah datang malam-malam begini", secepat kilat namja cilik tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dan gentian menangkup kedua pipi Jongin,"Aku merindukan eomma… hiks- sudah lama eomma tidak ke sini. Eomma tidak merindukanku dan appa?"

"Eomma merindukanmu", ujar Jongin cepat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung kecil namja cilik dihadapannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau appa? Eomma tidak merindukan appa?", namja dewasa lain yang dipanggil appa hanya memandang wajah Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Jangan menanyakan hal tersebut sayang. Minumlah. Kau juga Jongin", merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh sang eomma membuat namja kecil itu memasang wajah cemberut yang anehnya justru terlihat imut menggemaskan sehingga Jongin dan namja dewasa lainnya mencubiti pipinya dengan sayang,"Eomma merindukan appamu juga", gumam Jongin yang mau tidak mau membuat namja cilik tersebut tersenyum puas kemudian mengambil cangkir bergambar strawberry miliknya dan meneguk pelan sesaat setelah meniup kecil uap yang masih keluar dari minuman tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan sang appa.

Dia terlihat tersenyum kecil tetapi disaat bersamaan merasakan sakit yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kemana semalam?", Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin yang kini memandangnya biasa,"Aku di rumah".

"JANGAN BOHONG!", Jongin sedikit tercengang tak percaya mendengar suara tinggi Sehun yang menggelegar dan jangan lupakan sebuah pukulan yang didaratkan tangan kekar Sehun pada meja miliknya.

"Kau paling tahu aku tidak suka dibentak Oh Sehun", desis Jongin mengerikan meskipun wajahnya nampak tenang. Senyuman kecil lagi-lagi tercipta dibibir Jongin. Dia tahu Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan tajamnya.

"Sudah tenang?", tanya Jongin saat menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah menyesal. Jongin menutup buku praktikum patologi anatomi yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya,"Aku bosan berada di rumah sendirian. Karena itu semalam aku keluar lagi. Mencari udara segar", Manik mata Sehun beralih memandang beberapa carik kertas yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya,"Jadwal sistem baru sangat menumpuk. Materi, praktikum, _Clinical Skill Lab_, dan Vicon menanti 3 minggu kedepan. Kau lihat ini, tutorialnya pun hanya berselang sehari dari tutorial selanjutnya. Sedangkan kau tahu aku benci diskusi formal semacam itu,"Sehun mengangguk paham setelah meneliti semua jadwal yang tercetak jelas dikertas tersebut.

"Jam 9 malam?!", seru Sehun tiba-tiba yang dijawab gendikkan bahun tidak peduli Jongin.

"Kenapa larut sekali…?"

Jongin masih terdiam melihat Sehun memotret semua jadwal Jongin menggunakan ponselnya.

"Seperti biasa, tunggu aku", Jongin menatap datar punggung Sehun yang semakin jauh darinya.

_Tunggu aku._

Itu berarti mereka akan pulang bersama lagi.

_Seperti biasa. _

Yah, kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil yang tidak pernah berubah.

Jongin merebahkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan buku dengan mata terpejam.

_Kita sahabat kan?_

_Kau dan aku._

_Aku akan membuatmu mengakui kalau persahabatan itu tidak sedangkal yang kau pikirkan selama ini._

Miris.

_Persahabatan itu… hanya omong kosong belaka Sehun. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti membenciku._

_Saat hal itu tiba, apa kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu? _

_Sedari awal aku tidak mengakui keberadaan ikatan semacam itu…_

_Tapi tidak kusangka, justru aku yang merusaknya lebih dahulu…_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak takut terinjak oleh orang lain jika tidur disini hem?", namja tersebut bergerak, mengambil posisi di samping namja lain yang sedang berbaring dengan sebuah buku tipis yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Mata kuliah sunbae sudah berakhir?", Jongin menatap namja disebelahnya.

"Patologi anatomi? Kalian baru dapat jadwalnya semalam melalui email kan? Kenapa cepat sekali", mata belo-nya menatap beberapa gambar mikroskopis beserta catatan kecil yang termuat dalam atlas praktikum yang tadi digunakan Jongin untuk menutupi wajahnya ketika tidur.

"Jadwal profesornya padat. Karena itu ditumpuk sekalian jadwalnya. Seharusnya kan 2 pertemuan lagi tapi dipotong jadi sekali saja. Sunbae belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi", Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap rimbunan dedaunan yang tertiup sepoi angin. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin menerpa wajah imutnya.

"Sudah selesai. Hari ini hanya bimbingan _Clinical skill lab_ untuk kegawatdaruratan saja. Hey, kau sudah pelajari gambar-gambar ini?"

"Eum. Sudah. Mudah membedakannya kalau berdasarkan gambar. Sunbae tahu sendiri gambaran mikroskopik yang kita lihat dibawah mikroskop beda dengan yang termuat dalam atlas itu kan?"

Sunbae tersebut mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jongin,"Setidaknya kau mudah membedakan akumulasi pigmen melanin dalam sel. Gambarannya khas sekali. Lalu mengenai penimbunan kalsium. Sistem ini sulit loh Jongin", ucapan bernada tenang itu membuat Jongin menatap lawan bicaranya lagi.

"Sunbae tahu preparat mana yang biasa dijadikan bahan ujian?"

"Tentu saja preparat yang khas. Seperti yang tadi kubilang. Pigmen melanin, pigmen hemosiderin, preparat penimbunan kalsium pada tunika intima dan media pembuluh darah, radang kronik dan ciri-cirinya. Terus radang akut. Sel Datia langhans dan hemoroid. Ingat kau harus bedakan sel datia dan hemoroid. Terkadang pewarnaan yang digunakan sedikit mengecoh penglihatanmu. Karena itu kau harus jeli melihat bahkan sebuah sel sekalipun. Mengerti?", Jongin menerima kembali uluran atlas tersebut. Dia menandai gambar preparat penting yang selalu ditanyakan professor berdasarkan keterangan yang diterimanya dari senior. Keningnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat 2 buah gambar yang sepintas sama.

"Ini Sel Datia Langhans kan? Ini hemoroid?", Sunbae yang merasa ditanyai Jongin pun menjulurkan kepalanya melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Jongin,"Yah. Kau lihat baik-baik. Sepintas sama. Tapi Sel Datia adalah sel besar yang intinya banyak dan tersusun ditepi seperti tapal kuda. Kau lihat anak panah merah ini. Lalu yang ditunjuk anak panah hitam adalah sel epitheloid yang merupakan makrofag dengan inti besar dan vesikuler. Sel Datia Langhans biasanya kau jumpai pada penderita apa?"

"TBC", dan Jongin tersenyum cerah ketika jawabannya benar,"Seringkali orang memakai istilah KP. Maksudnya sama tetapi dengan istilah berbeda. Paham? Lalu hemoroid. Kau lihat anak panah biru ini. Dia menunjukkan pelebaran vena. Anak panah hitam yang ini menunjukkan dilatasi vena yang terdapat dibawah kulit anus"

"Kalau anak panah ungu?"

"Itu vena berisi massa eritrosit yang melekat pada dinding"

Jongin kembali mencatat beberapa penjelasan yang didapatkannya dari sang sunbae.

"Tidak terlalu susah kok"

"Yah… begitulah. Manfaatkan waktu praktikum sebaik mungkin. Kalau bisa kau menggambar apa yang terlihat dibawah mikroskop ataupun kalau diijinkan profesor, kau bisa memotretnya. Hal itu bisa mempermudahmu mengingatnya"

"Baiklah. Gomawo Sunbae…", Jongin tertawa kecil ketika Seniornya mengulas senyuman lebar,"Sama-sama"

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak suka aku duduk disampingmu Jongin", ujar sunbae tersebut seraya mendelik singkat kearah belakang,"Eo? Sehun?"

Jongin tersentak kaget karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kalian membahas sel datia dan kawan-kawannya itu", cetus Sehun sedikit dingin. Dia memang menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Jongin tapi tatapan mata tajamnya mengarah pada sosok namja yang duduk disamping Jongin,"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Jongin. Selamat belajar yah…. Semoga blok ini kau sukses seperti biasa".

Sunbae tersebut berjalan melewati Sehun. Sedikit lucu karena betapa mengerikannya tatapan yang Sehun layangkan untuknya tetap tidak akan berpengaruh. Lucu sekali hoobae-nya ini…

"Dia sahabatmu bukan kekasihmu. Sikapmu berlebihan sekali….", bisiknya diakhiri kekehan kecil yang terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran ditelinga Sehun.

"Kau-"

.

.

.

_**HAP**_

Jongin reflex menangkap lembaran boneka berwarna pink yang dilayangkan Sehun begitu dengan seenaknya dia merebahkan diri diatas kasur Sehun.

"Ketuk pintu dulu kan biasa…", sungut Sehun seraya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sebuah komik yang nyaris selesai dibaca.

"Aku mengantuk", dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas sedemikian rupa Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya, Sehun menepuk sisi kanannya yang masih kosong,"Tidurlah".

"Bolehkan pinku-pinku menemaniku tidur?", Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya,memandang wajah tampan Sehun dari samping,"Iya-iya. Selama ini kan hanya kau yang kuperbolehkan memeluk pinku-pinku. Sudah. Pejamkan matamu"

Jongin menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menaruh Pinku-pinku dalam dekapannya,"Selamat tidur Pinku-pinku"

_**SET**_

_**GYUT…**_

"Aish… yah Cadel! Kenapa menarik pipiku hah?!", pekik Jongin kesal setelah Sehun menarik pipinya dengan tiba-tiba,"Kau hanya mengucapkan salam untuk Pinku-pinku dan tidak untukku?"

Jongin memandang Sehun bingung.

_Kenapa seharian ini hobinya marah-marah terus?_

"Tsk! Ne... ne… Selamat tidur Pinku-pinku. Selamat tidur Sehun", dan kali ini Jongin memejamkan matanya damai. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan Sehun yang memandanginya lekat.

Tak lama kemudian, komik itupun tertutup. Sehun ikut-ikutan merebahkan tubuhnya dan memposisikannya menyamping, menatap Jongin yang tertidur.

_Kalau begini dia terlihat polos sekali. Tapi kalau sudah bangun, cueknya keterlaluan…_

Sehun mengulas senyuman kecil ketika jari jemarinya menyentuh surai dark brown Jongin.

_Lembut…_

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Sehun kerap kali mengusap rambutnya dengan hati—hati ketika tidur. Jangan berharap dia akan melakukan hal yang sama saat Jongin sadar.

"Selamat tidur Jongin..."

Sebuah kecupan singkat dikening Jongin menghantarkan Sehun masuk ke alam mimpi. Tangan kanannya berada dibawah kepala Jongin sebagai bantal dan tangan kirinya memeluk Jongin posesif.

_Inikah interaksi wajar dari sahabat?_

.

.

.

_**SET**_

"Kembalikan buku catatanku Kim Jongdae!", ucap Sehun dengan nada rendah.

"Tolong jangan membaca materi kuliah apapun di depanku. Hiks. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah", Sehun berdecih malas mendapati Jongdae, salah satu teman kelas yang cukup akrab dengannya kini memasang wajah yang dibuat memelas sedemikian rupa.

"Berhentilah berakting Jongdae. Kau menyebalkan sekali", umpat Sehun seraya bangkit tiba-tiba dan merampas buku catatan miliknya yang direbut Jongdae beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau yang menyebalkan… ", Sehun menatap malas Jongdae yang kini berdecak sebal dengan kedua tangan bertumpu diatas meja,"Baiklah-baiklah. Jadi kau ingin apa sekarang?"

"Bercerita saja... bagaimana?"

Gantian Sehun mendecakkan mulutnya sedikit keras membuat Jongdae memamerkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Kau membuang waktuku untuk membaca materi yang akan diujikan minggu depan dengan melakukan pembicaraan yang bisa kupastikan kau sendiri tidak tahu ingin bercerita apa. Benar tidak?"

Tawa hambar Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

_Namja ini sama sekali tidak berubah._

_Tetap Jongdae yang dikenalnya dari sejak duduk dibangku Junior High School bersama-sama sampai kuliah dan mengambil fakultas yang sama pula._

"Oh ayolah Oh Sehun. Aku sungguh bosan. Semalaman aku berkuntat dengan materi faal dan biokimia. Rasanya penuh tidak bisa refreshing sama sekali. Ayolah…"

"Baiklah. Sekarang bahan apa yang menarik untuk dibicarakan hem?"

Sehun menantang Jongdae yang nampak menunjukkan pose berpikir khas miliknya,"Mengenai hubunganmu dan Jongin", usulan Jongdae barusan sukses membuat Sehun menggeram kesal,"Tidak bisakah berhenti menjadikanku dan Jongin sebagai bahan omonganmu hah?!", Sehun sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan Jongdae.

Perlu kalian ketahui, sedari dulu Jongdae sangat meragukan status hubungan Sehun dan Jongin yang kelewat mesra. Tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lain yang menarik bagi Jongdae selain Sehun dan Jongin.

"Apa yang salah dengan otakmu itu Kim Jongdae! Ganti pembicaraan atau kau cari orang lain yang bisa kau ajak bicara. Pertanyaanmu selalu saja sama dari tahun ke tahun"

Jongdae meringis maklum ketika mendapati reaksi Sehun. Habisnya hubungan mereka berdua itu aneh. Sejak dulu Sehun selalu mengatakan kalau mereka bersahabat sejak kecil tapi sikapnya itu seperti kekasih yang overprotektif disaat ada orang lain yang berusaha mendekati Jongin.

"Aku serius Sehun. Hubungan kalian-"

"Dia sahabatku sejak kecil", Sehun memotong perkataan Jongdae, Dia menatap malas kearah Jongdae sambil menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau yakin? Kau mengatakan hal yang sama sejak dulu. Tapi yang kulihat, posisi Jongin bukan hanya sahabat"

"Ck! Aku kesal dengan pertanyaan kalian yang tidak pernah berubah-ubah. Aku dan Jongin adalah sahabat. Titik. Tidak lebih tidak kurang. Aku menyayanginya karena dia adalah orang pertama yang kukenal dan selalu bersamaku. Setiap kisah hidupku selalu ada Jongin. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Karena itulah orang lain sering salah paham mengenai kedekatan kami"

"Seperti katamu, kalian berdua bersahabat. Tapi, sebagai sahabat kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu ketika tahu Jongin dekat dengan namja lain. Kau tidak perlu marah seandainya Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja itu"

"Aku tidak cemburu!", Jongdae menghembuskan napas kesal. Berlama-lama menghadapi orang sekeras Sehun memang memerlukan banyak kesabaran.

"Kau cemburu Sehun", Sehun terdiam,"Terlihat sangat jelas. Aku melihatmu kemarin ketika mendapati Jongin bersama senior itu.

Sehun tidak membuka mulutnya sedikit pun.

_Benarkah dia cemburu?_

"_Aku akan membuatmu mengakui kalau persahabatan itu tidak sedangkal yang kau pikirkan selama ini"_

"_Aku, Oh Sehun berjanji tidak akan mengingkari ikatan persahabatan kita berdua. Selamanya kita sahabat"_

_Tidak mungkin._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin menekan speed dial 2 di ponselnya dan menempelkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut di telinganya,"Kau menelponku tadi kan? Ada apa?"

"Aku menganggu?"

"Tidak. Aku baru selesai praktikum biokimia", Jongin mengangkat tangannya pada beberapa teman sekelas yang menganggukkan kepala. Sepertinya dia hendak pamit karena setelah itu dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bisa kau menjemput Taeho ditempat penitipan anak? Jadwalku berubah penuh tanpa jeda"

"Hem. Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputnya. Kunci rumahmu ditempat biasakan?"

"Iya. Terima kasih Jongin. Sepulangnya nanti, aku akan membawakanmu ayam goreng. Hati-hati di jalan", Jongin terkikik geli mendengar suara riang dari sebrang sana,"Yosh! Kau -hati yah… "

_Sepertinya aku masih sempat menemui Sehun di kelas._

Jongin mempercepat laju jalannya. Diujung koridor panjang dia berbelok. Kelas Sehun terletak diujung belokan tadi,"Oh Se-hun…", Jongin mengecilkan suaranya pada akhir kalimat tadi. Langkahnya terhenti otomatis diambang pintu sedetik kemudian dia bergerak kesamping, bersembunyi.

_**DEG DEG DEG**_

Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh dada kirinya yang entah tanpa sebab terasa berdebar kencang.

"Loh, Jongin?"

Manik mata Jongin bertatapan langsung dengan seorang namja kecil berperawakan pendek,"Kyungsoo hyung?!", s*it! Jongin merutuk dalam hati suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", Jongin mengangguk cepat dan beralih mengapit sebelah lengan Kyungsoo yang bebas dan membawanya pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

"Ingin pulang hyung? Sama-sama aku saja..", Meskipun sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jongin tapi mau tidak mau Kyungsoo mengiyakan tawaran adik kelasnya yang populer ini.

_Kalau ingin berciuman pastikan pintu kelasmu tertutup rapat Oh Sehun bodoh!_

.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu kan Sehun? Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak dulu"

Sehun masih diam mematung. Dia seolah-olah membiarkan yeoja dihadapannya ini bebas menyentuh tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Kau bisa membuatku menyukaimu?"

Satu pertanyaan Sehun membuat yeoja tersebut tersenyum cantik.

Tangannya yang halus dan lentik mengelus perlahan pipi tirus Sehun,"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku bahkan lebih dari perasaanku padamu", dan selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu Sehun mencium bibir yeoja tersebut. Mereka tidak menyadari sesosok namja lain berdiri mematung diambang pintu dengan ekspresi terkejut sesaat.

_Akan kubuktikan kalau ucapan Jongdae salah besar._

_Aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada namja lain yang mendekati sahabatku sendiri._

_Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Tidak mungkin…_

.

.

.

"Taeho…."

Seorang namja cilik yang dipanggil barusan sontak berdiri dan menghambur ke pelukan Jongin.

"Lama menunggu sayang? Eomma minta maaf ne?"

Taeho tersenyum geli saat Jongin mencium acak wajahnya,"hehehe.. eomma berhenti. Aku tidak marah. Appa tidak datang?"

Jongin mengusak rambut Taeho dengan sayang,"Appa sibuk sayang. Karena itu eomma yang menjemput. Ayo pulang. Pakai dulu sepatumu"

"Taeho sangat aktif akhir-akhir ini", Jongin lantas tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan sang pengasuh sekaligus guru ditempat tersebut,"Dia tidak kambuh kan hari ini?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Beberapa hari lalu dia nyaris terjatuh saat menyambut ayahnya pulang ke rumah. Untung tidak terluka"

"Yah. Untung saja. Kami juga akan memperketat pengawasan untuk Taeho. Terima kasih informasinya"

"Bu guru, Taeho pulang dengan eomma dulu. Sampai jumpa besok bu guru..."

"Sampai jumpa besok Taeho… Kau juga Jongin"

"Ne", Taeho meloncat kedalam pelukan Jongin, memeluk leher eommanya erat.

"Taeho senang kali ini eomma yang menjemput. Sekali-kali eomma dan appa datang bersama. Taeho ingin memperkenalkan eomma dan appa pada teman-teman lainnya"

"Hem. Eomma akan bicara dengan appa supaya sekali-kali kita bertiga pulang bersama. Setuju?"

"Eugh, setuju!", Taeho dengan hebohnya berceloteh riang yang membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. Anak ini memang sangat ceria dan hiperaktif. Dia juga pintar dan sangat peka.

Wajahnya pun sangat rupawan.

Mirip sekali dengannya.

_Kau tahu hyung, anakmu- Taeho semakin beranjak dewasa. Kau melihatnyakan dari surga sana? Tolong jaga dia. Aku juga berupaya menjaganya disini… Bantu aku supaya bisa menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat dan menyembuhkan Taeho. Aku mohon hyung… _

_._

_._

_._

"Jongin-ah…. Sudah dengar berita baru mengenai sahabat sehidup sematimu itu?", beberapa orang mengerumuni Jongin yang sedang membaca buku.

"Berita apalagi Baekhyun hyung?", Jongin menghela napas pendek mendapati teman-teman kelasnya dengan antusias saling menatap.

"Sebelum itu boleh kami bertanya?", Sulli menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Kau benar-benar hanya sahabatan dengan Sehun?"

Kedip-kedip.

_**Sigh**_

Jongin kembali mengalihkan titik fokus matanya pada buku yang harus dia pelajari hari ini. Dia cukup capek meladeni pertanyaan teman-teman lain yang sangat ingin tahu hubungannya dan Sehun.

"Padahal sejujurnya aku berharap kau dan Sehun bisa lebih dari ini. Maksudku, hubungan kalian tidak hanya sebatas sahabat", cicit Sulli yang diangguki semua teman sekelas Jongin.

"Kau tahu senior itu? Dia sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Sehun", Baekhyun mencoba memancing Jongin dengan berita yang heboh sedari kemarin. Mereka semua menatap intens Jongin. Mencoba menangkap reaksi aneh yang setidaknya bisa menjadi titik cerah hubungan keduanya.

"Oooh..."

Semuanya bersweat drop. Beberapa diantara mereka malah mengangga keheranan dengan reaksi datar Jongin.

_Santai sekali dia…_

"Kalian ingin aku bereaksi seperti apa? Kaget? Memasang wajah syok? Menangis? Tertawa heboh? Atau apa? Biasa sajalah", Jongin mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan cuek,"Aku sudah tahu mereka jadian dari kemarin. Malahan aku melihat sendiri keduanya berciuman bibir. Itu biasa saja tau...", ucapan terakhir Jongin membuat mereka semua berteriak heboh dengan kompak,"MWO?!"

.

.

.

"Pulang denganku?", secara otomatis Jongin berhenti melangkah. Dia tersenyum kecil saat menoleh kesamping dan mendapati salah satu senior yang cukup dekat dengannya sedang bersandar ditembok,"Menungguku?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapalagi?! Kau adalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas ini", spontan senior tersebut menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan berjalan beriringan.

"_Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan Jongin? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu…"_

"_Aku bukan anak kecil jadi tidak masalah untukku"_

"_Mungkin untuk seterusnya juga. Aku-"_

"_Aku tahu cadel! Pergi sana! Kekasihmu nanti terlalu lama menunggu.'_

"_Kau tahu-"_

"_Ck! Kau berutang cerita padaku Oh Sehun. Bye…"_

.

.

.

Jongin POV

_Sudah kubilangkan Oh Sehun- persahabatan itu hanya akan berakhir tragis._

_Buktinya, kau semakin jauh dariku…_

_Bodoh!_

_Kau sama saja dengan mereka…_

.

.

.

"Kau semakin sering tertidur disini Jongin"

Jongin berdecak pelan. Tanpa membuka matanya pun dia tahu siapa yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Obat yang tepat saat mengantuk hanyalah tidur"

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat melengkungkan sebuah senyuman ketika telinganya menangkap kekehan geli dari lawan bicaranya,"Kau sedang tidak menghindar darinya kan?"

"Menghindari siapa?"

"Sehun", dan jawaban pendek itu membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mencoba menghalau teriknya matahari yang menimpanya saat ini,"Untuk apa aku menghindarinya. Justru dia yang menghindariku. Ck! Pengecut…", bisik Jongin sinis.

_Kau sangat pengecut Oh Sehun…._

Namja itu memandang Jongin dalam keterdiamannya.

"Setidaknya jangan menangis saat dia perlahan melupakanmu Jongin"

_**PAK**_

Jongin tertawa puas setelah berhasil memukul kening seniornya,"Airmataku sudah kering untuk hyungku sendiri… ", namja itu tersentak kaget begitu Jongin memandanginya,"Kau juga kan, Chanyeol hyung?"

_Eum?_

Jongin merogoh ponselnya yang terasa bergetar.

"Yeobose-"

"MWO?!"

_**GREP**_

Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang menatap heran tingkahnya,"Taeho kambuh!"

Keduanya berlari bersama.

"Jong-",

Bahkan Jongin tidak mempedulikan panggilan Sehun.

_Kenapa dia bersama senior itu lagi?_

_._

_._

_._

_T B C_

_._

_._

_._

_Masih sempet-sempetnya Chae masukkin materi kuliah. Oh My God…_

_Chae tahu chapter ini pasti mengundang banyak pertanyaan. Iyakan?_

_Tingkat kesulitan fanfic ini setara dengan I Choose to Love You karena konflik yang lebih banyak muncul justru dari dalam karakternya sendiri. Jadi diharapkan membacanya pelan-pelan saja ne?_

_Seperti Taeho itu siapa?_

_Appanya Taeho siapa?_

_Hubungan Chanyeol dengan Jongin sebenarnya apa?_

_Perlahan akan terjawab._

_HunKai moment-nya memang dikit._

_Jangan buru-buru menjudge dulu ne... Oke?_

_Kekekekek…._

_Bad Boy Chapter end akan rilis minggu ini. Jadi yang belum membaca dan memberikan review, silahkan menegok. Karena kuotanya kurang 10. Hahahaha….._

_With Love_

_Chae, Kris, Kai, dan Thehun_


End file.
